


Ouija Board

by ConfusedStateOfMind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is a marshmallow, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, No incest because it’s gross, Ouija Board, Sibling Bonding, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, random story i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedStateOfMind/pseuds/ConfusedStateOfMind
Summary: Young Klaus helps Vanya gain some closure.





	Ouija Board

“Are you sure this will work?” Vanya asked uncertainty. She shivered as her bare knees came into contact with the cool wooden flooring of her small bedroom. 

“Mmhmm.” her brother nodded, sitting criss crossed on the floor across from her. He laid out the ouija board in front of them and dusted the top of it carefully. Vanya fixed the small lamp so that it was fully visible, the orangish light brightening up the dark room, the moon shining through her window. “Where did you get this?” She asked with curiosity as her brother continued to set everything up. 

“Found it in the thrift store down the street. It’ll work though.” Klaus place the ouija board eye in the centre and looked up at her, sincerity in his eyes. “How does it work?” She questioned as she shuffled into a position mirroring her brothers, adjusting her skirt uncomfortably and moving her bangs from her eyes. 

“Here, place your hands on the eyepiece.” He gestured her to place her fingers on the wooden pointer. “Not too hard.”

He moved the piece with his fingers around the board in three circles, Vanya coping her brothers arm movements. 

She tried not to get her hopes up, she had only heard of ouija boards a few times before Klaus had offered to try it. When he approached her with the box in his hands, Vanya was desperate, so of course she had to say yes.  _ She needed closure. _ It had been months since the accident, Klaus could tell Vanya had been unraveling, more so since Fives disappearance two years ago, the accident was what pushed her to the brink. Like a snowball rolling down a hill, at first off its small, but the more snow it collects the bigger and more catastrophic it becomes. Vanya was the original snowball, the weight and stress and heartache she constantly experienced was the snow that the ball collected on its spiral downhill. 

  
  
  


They waited until their mother had bid them goodnight to start, just to be sure they wouldn’t get caught. 

  
  
  


“What now?”

“Now we get started.” Klaus peeked out the corner of his eye before looking back at his sister. He opened his mouth, “Are there any spirits here?” Klaus kept his voice clear yet hushed in order not to wake any of their family. 

Slowly, the pointer moved towards the word  _ yes.  _ Vanya's eyes went wide, a smile smile cracked on her lips. Klaus glanced to his side again. “What is your name.”

Again, the eye piece slowly creaked. 

_ ...B-E-N... _

“ _ Yes!”  _ Vanya breathed with a laugh, her eyes starting to water. Klaus smiled, glancing up again as their dead brother hovered over the two of them, both his hands on the wooden pointer. 

“B-Ben..” Her voice cracked. 

_ I-M…..H-E-R-E.....V-E-N _

She broke out into light sobs, holding her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. 

“Hey, hey. It’s ok, V.” Klaus rubbed her arm calmingly. 

Sniffing, Vanya wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded. “Ben, I-I have to know, are you hurting?” 

_ P-H-Y-S-I-C-A-L-L-Y…...O-R….. _

_ ...E-M-O-T-I-O-N-A-L-L-Y _

A sniffle, “Hopefully neither. A-are you in any pain?”

_ N-O-T…..P-H-Y-S-I-C-A-L-L-Y _

“But emotionally?” She saddened. 

_ H-A-V-E…..T-O…..W-A-T-C-H…. _

“Watch?” Klaus asked this time. For the most part he had been quiet, letting his brother and sister have their moment of closure, but at this point he had no idea where Ben was going with this despite the fact he could literally see and talk to him. 

_ ……...Y-O-U…...G-R-O-W _

A pause, then the eyepiece started moving again. 

_ C-A-N-T…...B-E…..T-H-E-R-E... _

It was true, Ben would only be able to watch as they grew into adulthood, only able to observe from the sidelines as his siblings went through life struggles. Just a few weeks earlier was their 15th birthday, Ben watched as their father dismissed Vanya to her room the entire evening while her siblings got to celebrate with a cake their mother had made. Granted, Ben managed to convince Klaus to sneak her a piece after lights out, his brother begrudgingly agreed despite his fearfulness to do so, scared that he would be caught by their father. 

  
  


“I’m so sorry, Ben.” Vanya breathes in a hushed tone. 

  
  


_ N-O-T…..Y-O-U-R.....F-A-U-L-T _

“It was no ones fault.” Klaus mumbled. 

  
  
  


Another moment passed. 

_ Y-O-U...D-O-R-K-S....G-O....T-O…....B-E-D…….. _

_ ....I-T-S…....L-A-T-E.. _

Vanya and Klaus let out a sniffling chuckle. “ _ Ok mom _ .” Klaus breathed, causing Vanya to laugh as she wiped her eyes again. 

“Bye, Ben. I love you.” Vanya mumbled. 

_ L-O-V-E…...Y-O-U...T-W-O…. _

_ ...I-L-L....A-L-W-A-Y-S...B-E…...H-E-R-E...W-I-T-H…Y-O-U... _

Placing their fingers on the eye, Klaus and Vanya moved the piece to the word  _ goodbye.  _ Exhaling, Vanya got up onto her knees and leaned forwards, surprising her brother with a hug. “Woah..” Klaus mumbled before returning the gesture. 

“Thank you, Klaus _ . I love you so much _ .” She mumbled into her brothers shoulder.

“It was nothing, It was Ben's idea. He’s always here you know, just like he said. Kinda like a guardian angel.”

“I like that..” She smiled softly, before slowly letting go of Klaus and standing up, straightening her clothes. Klaus packed up the board and bid her goodnight. 

  
  
  


Ben smiled with tears in his eyes as he looked at his sister before following Klaus out the door. “Thanks bro.”


End file.
